


血夜24

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜24

晚上，白毛跟黑毛甜蜜的依偎在一起睡觉，金元植今天一天就只有看见李在焕跟韩相爀两次，一次是早上他们堵在车学沇的房门口，另一次是他们偷偷摸摸到厨房拿东西吃，金元植问了他们今天怎麽都没见人影，李在焕跟韩相爀只是互看了一眼之后尴尬地笑笑，给的答案都一样，今天天气舒爽很好睡，对此金元植并没有怀疑，吸血鬼是如何懒散他早就见识到了，要不是这屋子有小精灵存在，不然恐怕已经髒乱的成垃圾场。 

 

只是金元植还是觉得这屋子的人反常，平常总是见李弘彬调戏白毛之后被黑毛咬的戏码今天非但没有上演，就连演员之一的李弘彬都没看到人，金元植洗完澡后抵着下巴沉思，就连头髮也没有吹乾，只是披了一条毛巾在上头，这就是郑泽运从浴室出来看到的样子。 

 

「想什麽想的这麽入迷？」郑泽运知道这是金元植从小就有的习惯，只要对一件事情产生兴趣然后专注，那金元植就真的听不见旁边的声音了，叹了口气，郑泽运走进没有给予答复的人面前，接手金元植随便放在头上的毛巾，虽然现在是春天，但是早晚温差还是大，头髮没乾的话还是会感冒。 

 

感觉到头上有人擦拭的感觉，金元植慢慢回神，看到的是郑泽运站在自己眼前，因为伸手而撩起的上衣下摆在晃动着，精壮的小腹若隐若现，金元植享受郑泽运给的服务，在一个眼尖，金元植发现一个类似瘀青的东西在髋骨上。 

 

「泽运哥你怎麽这麽不小心…」金元植用食指按压那伤口，但是郑泽运倒没有感觉到什麽痛感，反而还因为金元植突如的动作发痒，金元植拉下一些裤口，他发现不只那一处，被裤子掩盖的地方还有两个，但是金元植越看越觉得那瘀青奇怪，以前他在猎人协会受的伤也不在少数，瘀青已经是家常便饭，看过太多次的结果就是，金元植直觉的认为，郑泽运身上这三个痕迹不是因为碰撞而导致的瘀血。 

 

「哥你今天跟学沇发生什麽事了？」除了那时郑泽运去车学沇之外，今天下午两人基本都待在一起，自己在客厅的空閒地方做平时都有的训练，郑泽运则是专心的看着他看到一半的小说，两人一起吃过晚餐，再和白毛黑毛玩了会，之后就是现在洗澡准备睡觉，因此金元植大胆猜测，这些青紫色的痕迹肯定是他去找车学沇留下的。 

 

郑泽运掀起下摆，看到的正是车学沇在自己身上留下的吻痕，虽然不是什麽明显的地方，但好死不死就被金元植发现，「不、不是…元植你也知道啊…学沇的房间不怎麽乾淨。」郑泽运傻笑的打马呼眼，眼睛心虚的不敢正视金元植过于明亮的眼睛。 

 

「睡、睡觉！」郑泽运吹袭了床头的蜡烛，他一股脑的鑽进被窝，背对金元植就怕被他发现什麽端倪，金元植也不是什麽执着的人，见郑泽运不说他也不多问，拉起棉被躺下，独流一盏小夜灯照着两人各怀心思的神情。 

 

夜半，金元植没有熟睡，他在协会不能好好睡觉是常有的事，只要有人通报，不管多早多晚，被分派到的任务就一定要做到，听见从隔壁传来均匀的呼吸声，金元植小声开口，「泽运哥？」没有回应，空气中只有依然平稳的气息。 

 

金元植以不惊动床上的人为主慢慢起身，藉由小夜灯精准的找到小烛台和火柴，他点上蜡烛，轻手轻脚的退出门外，今天是新月之夜，没有银色的光芒洒在走廊上，金元植只能依靠手上不算明亮的小烛台做照明，踩在柔软地毯的脚步很轻，就跟猫一样安静高雅，金元植来到车学沇的房门前，他的直觉告诉他这屋子反常的原因就在这裡，金元植对门口的彩绘发呆，他没有勇气推开稍嫌沉重的大门。 

 

还在犹豫，金元植在想要不要离开算了，也许只是自己疑心病太重，在他转过身的那一秒，他听见开门的声音。 

 

「做甚麽？」 

 

金元植转过头，李弘彬慵懒的倚靠在门边，没有上衣遮掩的肉体很漂亮，李弘彬原本就白而且瘦，金元植还以为那衣服底下也只是瘦得跟皮包骨差不多的身体，但没想到他身材挺好的，六块腹肌和插手拱起的二头肌，虽然比不上自己但对于一个懒惰到极致的人来说，这身材已经很好了。 

 

李弘彬玩味的看着对自己身体发呆的人，他举步上前，「你看上我了吗。」李弘彬比金元植矮些，他有些暧昧的用食指勾勒金元植的胸膛，另一手抚着金元植的侧脸，李弘彬的眼睛带着引诱，小鹿般的大眼此刻不再无辜，他伸出小舌舔了金元植的肩膀，伸长牙齿直接咬下。 

 

金元植被这一咬咬回精神，他没有跟郑泽运一样可以抵免吸血鬼诱惑的能力，刚才被李弘彬的低语抓住心神，手还不自觉的环上细腰。 

 

「下次可以不用这麽麻烦，要吸血说一声我就会给你。」金元植有些无奈，被咬还是会疼的，知道这是吸血鬼生存的方式，金元植不排斥供血，只要别过量到威胁他自身的生命安全，不然金元植不会拒绝请求。 

 

但是李弘彬只是笑笑，几天的相处下来他当然知道金元植是个好人，虽然外表在有些时候因为严肃而显得像个坏人，但是本质裡的人格却大大相反，对于金元植的问题李弘彬只有一个答案，他说，「这可是吸血鬼的情趣。」 

 

金元植冷笑，情趣？好吧！情趣！反正到头来他还不是要被吸血。 

 

「你来这裡干什麽？」回到正题，李弘彬舔舔红润的嘴唇，红色的眼睛透着满足，他看金元植不像漫无目的走到这裡，不可能是想车学沇想到疯掉，然后自己一个人来这裡见他吧？ 

 

「我想看看学沇。」 

 

好吧！李弘彬收回刚才那些内心话，眼前这位金先生说真的想车学沇想疯了，在大半夜的跑来这裡一亲芳泽吗？会不会太夸张啊！ 

 

「学沇哥还在睡。」李弘彬半掩房门，就怕金元植多偷窥到裡头的情况似的，车学沇也是很配合，在金元植打消念头之前，他轻唤了声。 

 

「弘彬，谁在那裡?」 

 

李弘彬现在能做的只有翻白眼，眼前的金元植挑眉，他一副玩世不恭的样子，勾起的嘴角让李弘彬无来由的冒火。 

 

「能让我进去吗？」金元植贴近自己跟李弘彬之间的距离，呼出的气息打在李弘彬带着俊气的脸蛋上，李弘彬只能咬牙，他让出半边身子，虽然不想但也只能照做。 

 

「别后悔。」李弘彬说完就关上门，牆壁上的小火炬自动的点起火光，金元植跨过一个又一个障碍来到车学沇的大床边，车学沇用手撑起身体，还没用衣物遮掩的身体在微弱的烛光当中不但没有消减任何魅力，反而还更加妩媚。 

 

「是谁…？」车学沇才刚转醒，但是春天的因素让他还是无力，揉揉眼睛车学沇用迷濛的眼神看着眼前的人，在看清是金元植之后，车学沇用全身的力气攀上金元植，「元植也要一起玩吗？」 

 

车学沇放荡的表情在金元植眼前放大，伸手按上还是疲软的器官，金元植在这双重刺激之下不要脸的硬了，难怪李弘彬要他别后悔，他现在就真真实实的在后悔！ 

 

「如何？想出去了吧？」李弘彬拉过想做坏事的车学沇的手，他宠溺的看着怀中的车学沇，稍早压下的体温又升高了，但是李弘彬也不能让车学沇太过放纵，否则之后会要求的更严重的。 

 

「学沇哥不行，只能接吻。」李弘彬不停按下车学沇预想按上金元植下腹的手，车学沇舔了唇，刚才握在掌中的尺寸很可观。 

 

「可是…」车学沇话都还没说完李弘彬已经先行堵住，车学沇抱上李弘彬的后颈渴求，现在的他身体裡最缺少的就是精气，亲手送上的食物不吃可惜，金元植被丢在一边观看，看两个面貌姣好，气息带着引诱的人接吻…真的是对人性的一大考验。 

 

「现在是非常时期，除非必要不然你别来找学沇哥。」李弘彬给了金元植告诫，金元植嚥了口口水，他不知道非常时期对车学沇来说是什麽意思，他只知道现在的车学沇很危险，随时都会因为一点小动作而勾引去心神，让人甘愿做他的阶下囚。 

 

「元植不能一起吗？」车学沇有些失望，他回抱李弘彬在那红唇上眷恋的轻吻，手大胆直接的往被裡摸，李弘彬轻哼了声，眼前的车学沇…实在太妖孽。 

 

「你不如去问问郑泽运如何？还有手别在揉了，今天的份已经够了。」拍开一直在自己下腹作乱的手掌，李弘彬为此在双颊上染了红，车学沇见自己得逞，绽开的笑容顽皮又不失妩媚。 

 

「问泽运他一定不会答应啊…」已经预想到解答，车学沇嘟嘴表示不满，虽然这样对郑泽运不好，可是身体就是不自觉的会渴望，所以以往都有人说过，跟纯血种好上只有两种下场，被当成粮食吸乾，或是被戴上绿帽看着纯血种换上一个又一个伴侣而气死。 

 

「元植…」车学沇跟金元植伸手讨抱，那无辜的样子害金元植出神，没有多想，坐上床沿靠近之后就抱上车学沇的身体，比起平常还高些的体温，虽然身子纤瘦但手感很软很好抱。 

 

车学沇抬起头，美豔又带点慵懒的脸蛋，他依偎在金元植怀中撒娇，手抚摸金元植壮健的胸膛抚过小腹，没有进入最为私密的地方，他自然的吻上金元植的双唇，金元植早已被车学沇柔美的气质蛊惑，扣住后颈索取最深沉的甘甜，车学沇胸前的红樱已经在金元植的布料上摩擦，陶醉在只有两个人的世界裡，最后是李弘彬看到车学沇默默伸手解开金元植的裤头才喊停。 

 

「学沇哥你真的不乖！」李弘彬再次将车学沇禁锢在自己怀裡，车学沇还有些恼怒，他捶打李弘彬的后背直直说着自己不舒服，可现在车学沇是属于无力时期，那些捶打在背上的力道就像抓痒。 

 

「弘彬坏…」嘟嘴表示不满，车学沇整个人就倚靠在李弘彬身上，眼睛又开始眯起，李弘彬知道这哥因为刚才摄取的些微精气而感到补足，现在就是犯睏，李弘彬挥挥手让金元植出去，金元植也不好说什麽，刚才的气氛实在太淫靡，可能连自己都好因此无法自拔。 

 

退出了那堪称神秘的房间，金元植慢慢走回房间，当他回到床上睡觉时他才发现天已经开始白了。 

 

到天完全亮之前金元植没有将眼睛阖上过，迷煳之中闭上眼，再次清醒之后郑泽运已经不见了，金元植骚骚被睡乱的头髮，他有些疲惫的下床，满脑子都是昨晚车学沇性感的模样，出了房门，大厅一样空无一人，白毛跟黑毛在地毯上，他们互相依靠，以前还觉得没甚麽，就昨天那一说，金元植突然觉得他们俩感情是真的好。 

 

今天依旧是没见到李弘彬的影子，看来是还在车学沇的房裡帮忙关照，只是原本还能见到的郑泽运也不见人影，就连偶尔冒出头的韩相爀跟李在焕也失去踪迹，这屋子好像就只有金元植跟两隻狼一样。 

 

安静的空间让金元植有些焦躁，他在客厅来回踱步表示不安，昨晚那会的车学沇看着有些无力，撇除掉勾引人心的那部分，或许他是真的病了。 

 

金元植想着想着人就到了那大门口，安静的空间在这裡显得不是那麽回事了，不时从裡头传出来的欢愉声，那是李在焕跟郑泽运的说话声，其中还伴随了车学沇的喘息。 

 

金元植默默的开门，年久失修的吱嘎声在那房内显的突兀，床上的三人转过头，跟金元植想的不一样，没有什麽脸红心跳的场景，没有人光裸身子在做不可告人的事情…好吧！就车学沇是光裸的。 

 

李在焕被车学沇紧抱着，从肩膀留下的血痕不难知道他们在干嘛，郑泽运则是让车学沇待在自己怀中，好像在阻止些什麽。 

 

听见脚步声，还沉浸在李在焕血液中的车学沇抬起头，漂亮的眼睛直直看着，嘴角跟昨晚一样有着妩媚的笑容，他伸手，似乎要金元植一起加入。 

 

「元植可以一起吗？泽运…」车学沇伸手跟郑泽运索吻，郑泽运也配合着回应，车学沇被吻的七晕八素，全身依旧无力的倒在怀裡。 

 

「这怎麽回事？」金元植问着知情的两人，没办法再做推推，郑泽运只好一五一十的全盘托出，最后只有金元植的惊叹。 

 

「所以现在学沇很脆弱喽？」金元植有些不相信，他伸手戳了露在外头的腰肢… 

 

「嗯…不要…人家现在很敏感啊…」车学沇身子颤抖了下，那甜美的呻吟不只金元植，就连李在焕跟郑泽运也差点把持不住。 

 

「想要…」车学沇又忍受不了渴望，他大胆按上郑泽运的下身，已经有抬头的迹象，车学沇吻上郑泽运的唇角，杏眼只有魅惑的情慾。 

 

「只能一次。」郑泽运吻了车学沇的侧脸，他的手伸进被被窝遮掩的下身，车学沇的表情瞬间变得荡漾，从被外都看得见他大开双腿的邀请。 

 

李在焕拉了金元植的手就要往外走，可车学沇却早一步抓住金元植的衣角，语气中满满的渴求，「元植留下…拜託…」车学沇身子微微前倾，挺立的红樱变得更加立体，金元植停下脚步，他陷入红色的宝石当中，一步一步往蜜糖方向走去。 

 

「好孩子…阿嗯！泽、泽运…」车学沇被郑泽运再往后拖一些，郑泽运的手抚着车学沇的柱身，车学沇抵挡不过快感，在一声高声的吟唱之后得到解放，但是那没有减少车学沇此刻的需求，反而更加挑起本能。 

 

「别用眼睛勾引元植，这就给你。」搬过车学沇的脸蛋，郑泽运快速的解开裤头，车学沇舔了唇之后主动坐下，上扬的嘴角和颈部享受这瞬间的满足，只是眼睛还是看着金元植不放，不够！只有这一点不够。 

 

「元植你是好孩子…过来！」车学沇的话就像蛊毒，金元植被勾去心神只能任由车学沇控制，李在焕看情况不妙，没有先行离开的决定是正确的，他勾住金元植的手臂防止他再前进，车学沇则是被郑泽运身后的勐烈攻击而分心求饶。 

 

「不够…想要更多啊…」车学沇独自呢喃，他一个挥手，李在焕被腾空的摔去一旁，好在反应能力够快，他轻鬆的落在地上，不然已经有伤痕在身上，没了李在焕禁锢的金元植当然在下一秒就爬上车学沇的床，车学沇喜滋滋的吻上金元植的唇，郑泽运无法再控制车学沇的动作，下半身的慾望和包复的紧緻无法自拔，最好是任由车学沇的想法。 

 

李在焕不想搭理了，插手管这事情本来就是麻烦，再来，金元植也没有不愿意嘛！你情我愿的还坏了好事干甚麽呢？这样不好，不好。 

 

有了这种想法的李在焕很快就熘走了，虽然没品嚐到车学沇的味道，可看见、听见车学沇的身子和声音也是满足了，他现在要找的人是李弘彬，今天车学沇太放纵，肯定是李弘彬昨夜又抵不过车学沇的哀求，所以才导致今天车学沇的索求无度。 

 

房间裡面的场景跟昨天很像，只是从李弘彬换成了金元植而已，郑泽运依旧是努力在车学沇的后穴进出，每一下打在敏感的地方车学沇都会大方的呻吟，他嘴裡含着的是金元植高耸的慾望，跟昨晚握着的一样，很可观。 

 

金元植已经从血红色的引诱中找回自己，但是他看着那在下方甘愿为自己服务的车学沇，身体是怎麽也不想离开，眼前是郑泽运一心一意抽送的样子，看来他没有因为自己突然的加入而生气，反而还乐在其中。 

 

三人结束了这荒唐的性事已经接近晚上，太阳再十分钟就完全消失了，前前后后总共三次，但车学沇还是一样倒在床上，身体疲软的起不了身，食指若有似无的抚在小腹，那裡满满涨涨的，很满足。 

 

「泽运哥…」金元植像做错事的小孩跪坐在郑泽运面前，郑泽运只是拍拍金元植的脑袋说了没事，一点责骂的样子都没有，「昨天李弘彬也跟你做的事情一样。」言下之意就是，昨天李弘彬已经做过，你不用感觉到愧疚。 

 

金元植有些错愕，刚才那可是淫靡的事情，还以为自己跟车学沇上床了之后郑泽运会大声斥责，但是对方却只有风平浪静可以形容。 

 

「现在这时期车学沇不管怎麽要都不够，昨天已经见识到，你不用放在心上，该怎麽说…我已经看开了，学沇对这屋子的人来说太重要，不可能只有我一个单独霸佔着。」 

 

「所以哥的意思是…？」 

 

「说起来很难听，但是除了将车学沇分享出来，否则没办法…」郑泽运抚摸车学沇的额角，车学沇跩着郑泽运的衣料，脸上满足的表情看了心花开，郑泽运上拉车学沇只盖到腰间的棉被，他等着，等金元植好好骂他一顿，看看自己能不能从这荒唐之中找到其他的解决办法。 

 

「喔…是吗…」金元植想责骂，但是怎麽办呢？自己也喜欢车学沇，因为车学沇选择的人不是自己所以金元植一度有选择放弃的想法，今天听见郑泽运身为当事人之一却要将车学沇分享出来，辱骂的词语却怎麽都说不出口，不仅如此，对于郑泽运做的这个决定，金元植还觉得开心。 

 

「你不怪我？」郑泽运有些讶异，稍微放大了音量还惹得车学沇皱起小巧的眉，跩着的手更紧了，移动了身子好让自己可以更加靠近郑泽运。 

 

「怎麽怪？我对车学沇抱持的感情和你一样，假如今天我们立场相反，我说了这种话，你不会开心吗？」 

 

郑泽运稍微沉思，也许…自己也会因为车学沇的魅力而无法自拔，最后跟金元植一样，能得到一点分享就开心的不能自己。 

 

这天，郑泽运跟金元植没有离开过车学沇的房间，因为厚重窗帘的遮掩他们也不知道呆了多久，无聊就睡，睡醒了就跟车学沇做上暧昧的互动，没有进入最深沉的地方，就是抚摸细緻、优雅的身体，接吻，然后欣慰的看着再次睡下的睡颜。 

 

当他们知道已经是隔天的同时，是韩相爀跟李弘彬进到车学沇房间的时候，韩相爀摇了郑泽运跟金元植，昨晚他们被车学沇那番折腾肯定也累了，看看眼皮底下的那圈，啧啧！ 

 

「回房间睡吧！不然还有你们要折腾的。」李弘彬赶了两个还意识不清的人，车学沇还没醒，要是他醒了看见房内有四个人，那他还不关门好好享受一番啊！ 

 

这星期，所以屋子的人都过的糜烂，基本都是围绕在缺乏精气的车学沇身边打转，那房间时不时传来的嬉闹和欢愉已经在第三天就成了习惯，他们全眷恋于车学沇的滋味，车学沇也因为需求一一回应他们，房间充满男性的贺尔蒙，已经见怪不怪的白毛和黑毛倒是没接近车学沇房间一步，究竟是不想打扰还是看不下去不得而知。 

 

「啊…泽、泽运…嗯…」车学沇被郑泽运拥抱在怀裡，今天很特别，房间除了他俩就没了其他人，郑泽运将车学沇放在自己腿上律动，美豔的小脸正对自己，小巧的红樱贴近，郑泽运接下邀请含住、挑逗。 

 

「学沇你太棒了…」几天下来的情事没让车学沇习惯，依旧紧緻温暖，呻吟倒是一天比一天放浪，今天是李弘彬说的，一星期的最后一天，车学沇不像一开始那样的无力，他能撑起身体跟着郑泽运欢愉，眼裡尽是挑逗，几天下来，郑泽运发现车学沇在床上一点都不温柔，他是发号施令的那个，不是自己挑起他的情慾，而是自己的情慾被他挑起。 

 

「我们泽运好棒…舒服…」车学沇不知道什麽叫做害羞，他随着吸血鬼尊崇的慾望随波逐流，压紧还吸附在胸前的脑袋，「继续…继续咬…」紧咬下唇，车学沇此刻的身体已经到了敏感的巅峰，任何触碰都能让他叫声连连，郑泽运不敢怠慢，他开始啃咬红樱，车学沇非常满足。 

 

「泽运好乖…给你奖励…」车学沇知道一个男人在慾望上最渴求的是什麽，他推开郑泽运的怀抱，郑泽运顺势倒上床，眼睛见的是刚才看不见的风景。 

 

咬了手指，车学沇很满意郑泽运的表情，在舔过下唇之后车学沇双手撑在郑泽运的胸膛开始律动下身，呻吟又充斥在房间裡，郑泽运能清楚看见他们俩的交合处，肉根带着车学沇流出的透明液体，完整包复的感觉和视觉的冲击让郑泽运觉得不妙，他转过头不愿正视，可车学沇不会让他得逞。 

 

「泽、泽运…啊…看我啊…」车学沇的话语充满渴求，那可怜的语气让郑泽运不忍，在此转过，不只语气，就连表情也是可怜兮兮。 

 

双重的享受就是早些来到的爆发感，郑泽运在一个拱腰之后将精华全数注入，车学沇接受到那庞大的热液，前端也射出白浊在郑泽运原本就白皙的身体上。 

 

车学沇累的往旁边一倒，他满意的抚上小腹，「好多…好满足…」最后闭起眼睛沉沉睡去。 

 

最近几天，车学沇只要一到上午身子就是没来由的发热，郑泽运在转醒之后伸手摸了那还裸露的身体，已经回到平时微凉的温度，车学沇的手还紧紧勾着郑泽运的臂膀，看他睡的香甜郑泽运也不愿吵醒，他轻轻的推开车学沇，打了个大呵欠就下了床。 

 

出到门外他才知道原来现在时间还早，太阳才刚升起，屋子裡的人没有那麽早起床的，加上春天宜人的气息，可能连最勤奋的金元植都是睡着大头觉。 

 

郑泽运过了一星期淫靡的日子，随然这星期不是每天放纵，可对于鲜少处理慾望的郑泽运来说也算是累人了，走了几步，腰部感觉到奇怪的痠痛，看来男人还是不能太纵慾啊… 

 

小精灵这东西也许是24小时全年无休，当郑泽运经过长桌的时候已经有早餐，今天跟以前很不一样，小精灵也想换个菜单吧！不是以往那种美式的早餐，是带点酸甜的义式早点。 

 

郑泽运还算悠閒的吃着早点，今天天气有点阴阴的，看来是要下雨了，当郑泽运吃下最后一口早点，那时隔已久的疼痛感又席捲而来。 

 

「车学沇！」 

 

被呼唤全名的人儿有些害怕的转过头，他正趴在厨房的流理台上，性感的翘臀噘得老高，只有衬衫下摆的遮掩而已，那衬衫很明显不是车学沇的，过大的宽肩让车学沇的一边肩膀露出，转过头的车学沇嘴角有着奶油的白色，他伸出的食指还含在嘴裡，一副做贼心虚的样子，其实还蛮可爱的。 

 

「你在干嘛？」 

 

「我、我…我……」支支吾吾的说不了半句话，车学沇甚至僵直在原地。 

 

画面开始前进，车学沇似乎有些害怕，下一秒，一隻大掌开始揉捏好看的翘臀，「我知道你很喜欢苹果，但是不能偷吃！」看着蛋糕上的装饰已经少了两颗苹果，雷欧些微叹气，「这本来就是要给你的，你不用这样偷偷摸摸。」 

 

「那你再帮我切啊…」车学沇的翘臀被不停揉捏，只是车学沇也不是懂得害躁的人，他享受那大手，这是为自己着迷的证明。 

 

「等等吧！」雷欧付上车学沇的双唇开始啃咬，然后…就没有然后了。 

 

郑泽运的知觉慢慢回来，他张开眼睛想想，是啊！车学沇是真的很喜欢吃苹果，于是他起身到厨房，那有个大冰窖，除了一些酒之外还有蔬菜水果在裡头，郑泽运开了冰窖，其中最多的水果就属三种，苹果、葡萄跟樱桃，全是那三个吸血鬼爱吃的。 

 

拿了一颗苹果跟水果刀，郑泽运开始在流理台切苹果，在他还没将皮削完之前，一道声音在厨房门口响起，那是昨日之前还充满诱惑的声音，然而今天那诱惑之中还带着一点惊喜，或是说…惊吓。 

 

「泽运啊，我…好像怀孕了耶！」


End file.
